Love in a Boy Band
by 4D Prince
Summary: The Iwatobi boys have became a band and so have the Samezuka boys. Still teenagers, both boy bands are the top boy bands in the J-pop genre but what will happen when Haru and Mako love each other? How complicated will things get when Rin likes Haru? And to make it even more complicated, what will happen when Souske tells Rin that he loves him? MakoHaru and SouRin - Main pairings.
1. Beginning

**Makoto's P.O.V**

I look at my friends, they're all so happy, we have made it to being one of the greatest boy bands in Japan and we're famous in other places of the world like Korea and Singapore.

I look at my friends as we're about to walk on to stage in front of thousands of fans, mostly teenage girls. The screams are wild and the words coming out of Nagisa's mouth are lost within the noise. I can't help but smile.

As I smile I get the usual pokerface glare from Haru whilst Rei and Nagisa smile back at me. Even though Haru didn't smile I could tell he was just as happy to be where he is now. Although he rejected the scouting offers by hundreds of people he chose this, I don't know why exactly, he never told me. Maybe because they all looked at him swimming competitively and he didn't want that?

Rin's also in a boy band now, in fact we're under the same label so we often tour together at festivals. We're like the YG family in many ways but maybe not as good me thinks as they have BIGBANG and they're gods in my personal opinion.

I've never understood why Rin is in a boy band as he was really wanting to get scouted, maybe it was because Haru rejected and he wanted to follow Haru like the little dog he is….or shark..but sharks don't follow people but rather food….Haru is not food though, anyway i'm getting off topic here..

Our boy band name is the Iwatobi Splash whilst Rin's is Samezuka. It's weird as we have Gou as a manager, she manages with the label what tours we do, what track list we should perform and how we should work our next albums out, occasionally though she also managers her older brother's band which also has Nitori, Souske-kun and Momo-kun who I think has a thing for Gou but she never notices.. We're both four man bands.

Our concert tonight is just a routine one around Japan promoting our last album, FREE! Splash! As part of the music videos and album we wear our brightly coloured jackets, mine features green and blue, Haru's has blue and yellow, Nagisa's has some pink on his and as for Rei he has some purple on the sleeves.

As we walk out, I look at my best friend Haru, 'are you ready Haru-chan?'

'Mako, drop the chan and i'm ready.'

I keep forgetting to drop the chan and halve of the time he doesn't tell me to drop it when I call it him and the other half amount of times he does.

'I only sing Free.' I hear as I take the final steps out before appearing on stage.

I smile, Haru has brought being FREE into this now as he only sings as he enjoys it unlike Rin who is competitive, he wants to top the charts and so far he hasn't but hey we've only released one album and so have they. Who knows next week their album may top us..

Rei, Nagisa, Haru and myself walk on stage, as the crowd lays eyes on us the fangirl's screams increase in volume causing a deep smile to be carved onto my face whilst Haru looked calm as per usual. The fans loved him for that and they shipped him with me, I think the ship was called MakoHaru whilst Rei and Nagisa were shipped to make Reigisa.

As much I loved the fans being happy and making ships I didn't like it in a way as it was teasing me. I loved my best friend but I could never ever date him as i'm a boy and he's a boy. Also, we're famous and it would be so frowned upon if we went somewhere and maybe it was just a jokey thing the fans want to ship us? If I was ever to come out and be with Haru then our fans would hate us and our record label would get angry including Gou. Also presides, Haru doesn't' strike me as the gay type but then again he doesn't strike me as the straight type, he loves water and that's it. There's no use. I let out a small sigh that is not noticeable to our fans before smiling again.

''Hello Osaka!" Rei shouts.

'Hell Osaka!" Nagisa repeats causing Rei to turn and look at him raising a brow. 'I already said hello, Nagisa-kun?'

'Rei-chan I can say hello too you know?"

I smiled at them and our crowd seemed to like the chemistry between the two, maybe that was why they were shipped and sometimes they did fan service. Rarely Haru and myself do fan service but when we do the crowd erupts..

We all bow to our cheers in unison before breaking into song which was Splash Free."

As we sung we danced too, Nagisa was the lead dancer of the group whilst I was the lead singer with Haru, Rei was the rapper if we occasionally had a verse in our song that had to be rapped. Despite that our things were pretty equal apart from Haru's dancing. He wasn't the greatest to say and his movements we're slow so we usually let him incorporate a type of dance into the performance that suited him.

We performed for a few hours before leaving and going back to the hotel. Nagisa ordered pizza for the group and we all sat in a circle around a table.

'You have fun tonight Haru?'

'Yeah.' He replies.

I turn to look at Nagisa and Rei but it was clear that they did have fun and presides Nagisa had pizza down his throat so if he talked he was probably gonna die.

'Nagisa, slow down you're gonna choke.' I say causing Rei to move closer to him and make sure that he ate slower. The thought of those two being shipped crosses my mind, the fans are right about that ship.

Eventually Rei and Nagisa go to their room leaving Haru and myself in our room. I clear up and take things to the large bins outside whilst Haru remains in the room. As I get back I notice him gone. My heart beat begins to race and I check frantically around the hotel room for him just in case he was hiding but he wasn't. I go to pick up my phone to call Nagisa but as I do I see a note on a desk. I walk to it and pick it up.

'There's a pool. I'm going swimming.'

'Haru.' I utter whilst my eyes widen.

I run to the pool and there I see it is Haru floating alone in the indoor pool at the hotel. I scratch my hair, I thought the pool closed at this time of night but obviously not.

I strip off my clothes to my swimwear and enter the pool. I always wear swimwear underneath as Haru is so unpredictable. One time we were performing at a theme park and there was a waterside near the stage and naturally Haru walked off the stage, stripped and queued in the line to have a go. It caused a lot of commotion as many of our fans chased after him causing the steps to the slide being overcrowded and a small child to get claustrophobic.

As I enter the pool I slowly walk towards Haru.

'Hi Haru.'

'Makoto, you came down here?' Haru asks whilst standing up to look at me.

I nod. 'Of course.'

As I answer he smiles. My eyes widen. He's smiling. He rarely does that? Is it a big deal to him that i'm down here with him.

'Makoto, thank you.'

'Thanks for what?'

'Thank you for being a good friend!'

My eyes widen again for the seventh time of the day. 'Haru..you're welcome..'

**Hello**

**Thanks for reading. Sorry if it was bad, I do apologise. **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! **

**Next Chapter: Haru's P.O.V - Another introductory styled chapter. After chapter 2 the story will start progressing!**


	2. Distance

**Haru's P.O.V**

I turn to look at my best friend and he looks so happy as per always but deep down he must not be happy, I must annoy him as i'm always around him, he's just too kind not to say so. I sigh as he heads into the kitchen and out of view, this is time I give him some space and let him chill, I love him but i'm not with him and yet i'm already playing the role of a clingy boyfriend or a bad smell hanging around.

I write a note as he enters the kitchen and run out the room and to the pool. As I set my eyes on the beautiful blue sparkling basin I immediately strip to only my purple and black shorts and dive in, embracing the water I stretch out my body and let the water surround me and cover me.

I begin to float and close my eyes of the past few weeks, the few weeks that I have been witness to the most change I could have possibly imagined.

I was so close to being scouted but Nagisa ran to me and told me we had been signed up to a record label. I couldn't believe it at first and ignored him until Rei joined in. Even then I thought it was a joke between the two but then Makoto said we have and I believed him.

I rejected all offers from the scouts because I didn't want to leave Makoto behind, yeah he was a great swimmer and sure enough to be scouted too but there were chances we still wouldn't see much of each other and that scared me so maybe this record label signing us was a shining light of hope in a field of darkness.

All I just know is that I cannot be away from Makoto as I love him too much. I love him so much that it hurts to remain silent about my love towards him as if he knew he would not love me back. If I told him, that usual smile on his face would sag into an expression of annoyance or anger maybe and presides our girl fans go crazy over him. So it's not like he's on a shortage of girls wanting his body. I sigh in frustration.

My thoughts go dead and all I hear is the water tremble gently around me, well until I hear footsteps entering the pool which then becomes followed by a, 'hi Haru.'

I move to my feet and look at my beautiful friend, more beautiful than water and that was saying something.

'Makoto you came down here?' I ask whilst staring at my tall friend, well crush, well friend.

Makoto nods beautifully.

'Thank you.'

A sudden thought comes to my head, why am I thanking him? Mainly because he's came to the pool to be with me and not making me feel alone.

'Thank you for what?'

'Thank you for being a good friend!'

The last word hurts to say, I wish he could be more than that, it's just is that all he's going to be.

Makoto and I swim together like a dolphin and an orca would naturally before he stops and stands still at the centre of the pool. I swim up to him and wonder if anything is wrong but as I do he splashes me. I glare at him seriously as I usually do, 'Makoto.'

Although my expression is serious I am smiling from within the inside. Makoto often tells the group that i'm smiling from the inside and he's usually right. If I ever do actually smile it's always because of Makoto.

He splashes me again but I dodge it. He begins to laugh and splashes again but this time bigger and more fierce, the exact nature of an Orca. I splash him again and this time a smile is grown on my face causing me to notice Makoto's eyes widen at the sight, 'Haru…'

Before he can say anything more I splash him, making waves but my waves aren't so impressive to Makoto's as they're smaller and weaker but still I try my hardest.

Makoto's strong waves of splashes dodge all my splashes and eventually overpowering them turning his style from defence to attack. The waves become so powerful I can't see anything but water in front of me. I hear a small chuckle from Makoto and it makes me feel good. This moment makes me feel like my worries are out of reach.

I attempt to splash back but a splash from Mao gets me, it's so big and powerful I fall back in the water. As I do I hear him scream 'Haru/' I go to push myself back up to my two feet but before I do, Makoto lifts me up to my feet. 'Sorry.' I hear. I open my eyes and look at Makoto, the distance between us is nearly non-existent we're that close.

I hear his heavy breathing and see right through his eyes. I forget what he last said to me as i'm too captivated by the site in front of me, I feel my pupils dilating. The gap between us seems to shorter, my body freezes, whilst Makoto's gets closer. Our faces are inches apart and my breaths have become more heavy along with a heart rate racing.

He soon stops as we hear a voice. 'Haru-chan, Mako-chan!'

We turn to look and it's Nagisa and Rei. I sigh and the distance between Makoto and myself increases.

I look at my friend and he seems a little down was he going to kiss me or was I just imagining it? I was probably imagining it but then again he does look down. There must be some other reason behind it.

Makoto's down expression manages to change before Nagisa and Rei enter the pool. I begin to feel pissed but keep my usual pokerface expression.

'What were you two doing?' Nagisa asks with a smirk planted on the left side of his face.

My heart skips a beat, 'nothing!' I say causing Nagisa to raise a brow as if he was shocked or didn't believe me.

Makoto turns to look at me, his eyes show an expression of negative emotion whilst his mouth shows an expression of positive emotion. I feel sad for Makoto but before I can do anything to help him he starts splashing Nagisa and Rei causing the two boys to laugh.

The four of us play like the good friends we are, well hopefully soon I will only be able to consider two of them as my friends and one of them as my boyfriend.

The playing comes to and end when we hear a door open. Maybe it's the hotel staff, maybe we're being too loud and must quieten down? We all tense and remain quiet to see who's walking in and to our surprise and to my horror it's not the hotel staff at all, it's Rin! My heart feels like it's being shot at the room appears to be going darker. It goes so dark I fall back in the water. I hear Makoto scream my name as not so great memories of Rin come back..

**Hello! :) Konnichiwa ^.^ REVIEW PLEASE! :) ( THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS/FAVS/FOLLOWS)**

**I hope you liked ^.^ Sorry the chapter was short. Is it short? Do you want longer chapters? Or do you think these are long enough? **

**Yeah I added Rin in to this chapter, earlier than expected to be honest but hey these things happen in life! Expect some RinHaru soon and if you're a MakoHaru fan then don't worry it's not going anywhere! **


	3. RinHaru I

**Makoto's P.O.V**

**Haru!' I scream, I see my friend fall back in the water lifelessly, without hesitation I dive towards him and pick push him up back to the surface. By the time Haru and I both get up to the surface Rin is gone.**

**'Where's Rin?' I ask Nagisa**

**'He just ran off…'**

**That's weird, why would he run off? Why did Haru suddenly fall back as if he was fainting? I scratch my head and look for a reason but nothing, I can't think of anything. **

**I place my attention back to Haru, his eyes are open and he's breathing but he just doesn't seem with it, his skin is pale also, 'Rei, Nagisa, i'm going to take him upstairs.'**

**They both nodded, 'is Haru-chan going to be okay?' Nagisa asks. **

**'He needs a doctor.' Rei adds.**

**I pause, 'Ah no he doesn't.' I hope he's going to be okay.. I hope he's going to be okay but I knew it wasn't something he didn't need to see a doctor for.**

**I pick him up in the bridal position and start walking out of the pool area, up the lift and towards our room. As we get there I pace quickly to the king sized bed and place him there. **

**'You okay Haru?' **

**He nods, 'water, I need water.'**

**I nod and get water before placing it on the bedside cabinet. As I arrive back he is fast asleep peacefully. My heart is still racing fast, should I get a doctor? Well should I have got one earlier? **

**He looks okay though, he's still breathing and able to think..**

**I notice he's fell asleep on the bed and not in the bed. I lift him on my broad shoulders whilst I open the blanket and sheets before placing him in them. As I place the sheets and blanket over him I ensure they're tightly around him and ensure that he's all tucked in. **

**What do I do? I should see a doctor after all..**

**My phone suddenly rings out and unsurprisingly the ringtone is one of our songs, you'd think that we'd get sick of the songs we make but we don't. I pick up and it's Nagisa on the other side.**

**'Makoto, Makoto, Makoto.'**

**'Yes, yes yes, what?'**

**He starts speaking too fast, 'Nagisa just wants to know if Haru is okay?' Rei asks, taking over the phone.**

**I look to Haru sleeping, he looks peaceful and looks in better condition, not so pale. 'He's fine, he just needs some rest!'**

**'Aw that's good news.' Rei replies.**

**'Ah, well I feel sleepy too so i'm going to sleep, goodnight Rei and tell Nagisa goodnight too.'**

**'Yes, I will, goodnight Makoto-senpai.'**

**I look at Haru on the bed again, he does look better, his skin is less pale and his breathing his steady. I wonder what caused all of this? Rin? Rin did walk in and that's when it all happened. **

**I sigh and walk to my bed. **

**As I lay in it I can't help but feel concerned. Should I sleep next to Haru just incase something happens? My heart starts to race at the idea, that eerie love feeling. **

**The sound of the door interrupts my decision. I tiredly walk to the door and look through the peep hole. It's Rin. My heart starts to really race now but this time it was not of love. **

**I take the hotel card and open the door. 'He's asleep, we need to talk.' The seriousness in my tone feels odd as i'm never this serious but the boy who I secretly love seems to be effected by Rin. **

**Rin nods and we walk down the corridor. **

**'Start talking.' The seriousness in my tone has not disappeared but has remained. **

**Rin sighs as we take the corridor to the roof. **

**'It's hard to say..'**

**'How?' **

**'It just is Makoto.' I notice Rin showing a little anger but this does not stop me from wanting to know.**

**'Haru practically fainted earlier exactly when you showed your face and when I brought him back up to the surface you were gone!' **

**We reach the roof. It's cold, dark and windy but the city lights below us illuminate the space around us. **

**'Makoto, I will tell you but only because your Haru's best friend.' **

**I feel like a dagger is being thrown at me each time someone says that. It feels like i'm not special enough to be his boyfriend. I straighten up and prepare for what Rin has to say. **

**'Before both of our bands formed a few weeks ago, I urged Haru not to take this and continue swimming instead. He insisted on doing the band thing with you and I didn't get why, I still don't know why…'**

**I raise a brow, Rin was trying to get Haru to do swimming. **

**'I told him that he has talent and that he could set records worldwide but he told me how he wants to swim only to feel free and for his friend and that stuff but I kept on urging him to not choose the band option. He told me as long as there was a pool at each hotel they stayed in he'd be fine but I didn't think that was right and part of me doesn't.' **

**'Rin…" I say with my eyes beginning to widen. **

**'Yes, and well he chose this option but the scene was becoming intense when we were arguing, so intense I..I-uhm I-uhh I kinda- k-kissed him…**

**My eyes fully widen. This time it feels like multiple daggers are being thrown right at me, all reaching my heart and piercing my skin violently on the route. **

**'Did he kiss you back?' I say quickly, my body feeling uneasy. **

**Rin's eyes widen. 'You don't care that i'm gay but rather that if he kissed me back or not?'**

**I quickly nod. I want to know if Haru kissed him back.**

**'Yeah…' **

**My whole body feels uneasy all of a sudden. My legs are like jelly towers and are soon to collapse. My insides are being pushed down. I feel as if a tear is about to fall from my eye. **

**I can't think of another question to ask him, I don't want to ask him another one. 'I've got to go.' I say before running off.**

**'Makoto!' Rin shouts back at me in a confused tone. **

**The tears find their exit from my eyes as I run back through the corridor. I open the room door quickly and dive onto my bed burying my face into the pillow trying to hide as much noise as possible. **

**in the fog of my depressive emotions and thoughts, the thought of Haru and earlier with his incident come back up. I sigh and punch the pillow. I have to lay next to him even though he loves Rin and not me. He's my friend and I want him to be okay.**

**I punch my head on the way to Haru's bed, why does it matter? It's not like he was going to like me anyway. I'm just his friend, his best friend. **

**I best be a friend and look after him. I lay on the bed and watch him for a few minutes. 'Why?' I whisper. **

**There's no response as he's fast asleep. **

**My tears soon send me to sleep and by morning I'm gone before he can wake up. I grab a pair of sunnies, casual clothes and a snapback hat and walk the streets. I make sure that with the disguise, my actions aren't obvious, I don't want anyone to notice me. **

**As I walk I see couples everywhere. What is this? Is it valentines day or something? I sigh. It feels weird, i'm never this depressed, well if I am I hide it like i'm trying and doing now. When I get back I guess I will have to be all smiles again..**

**My phone rings a few times but I ignore it. **

**I walk into a few shops but I leave as I always keep coming across Iwatobi Splash merch. It's even more painful because Samezuka merch is right next to our merch. **

**I continue walking the streets with my head down and my feelings being crushed. **

**My phone rings again. I want to throw it but don't. I place it back in my pocket. As soon as I do, it rings again, I heavily sigh but look at the number, it's Gou, our manager. **

**I sigh and answer, 'Hey Gou!' I try to sound positive.**

**'Makoto, you need to come back now, where are you?'**

**I keep the positive act up, 'just went for a breath of fresh air and i'm a bit far away from the hotel so I think i'll pass.'**

**'MAKOTO, you come back now!' Her voice is raised.**

**'F-fine.' I say, my voice is shaken a little as Gou can be scary. The time I speak to her I don't think of her being Rin's sister but that doesn't even matter. I wouldn't hate her for what Rin did. Also, I can't hate Rin even. How was he supposed to know I like Haru?**

**I get back to the hotel room that I stayed in and the band are all in a circle with Gou in the middle, they all look shocked when I walk in especially Haru.**

**'Where you been Makoto senpai?' Rei asks. **

**'Ah just for a walk.'**

**'Makoto.' Haru says in a questioning tone. **

**Before I can answer Gou interrupts, 'I've called you all hear today because you guys have made it in the media.' **

**A smile lights up on Nagisa's face but it disappears as Gou glares at him, 'it's not good, and Nagisa and Rei aren't involved.'**

**I raise a brow, 'Last night the media are reporting about a love triangle happening between Haru-senpai, Makoto- senpai and my brother.' Gou continues.**

**Mine and Haru's eyes widen in unison. **

**Gou nods, 'yes, Makoto was seen carrying Haru up back to the room romantically through security cameras, it was then later discovered that Makoto left the room and went off with Rin.'**

**I hear Haru's breaths getting heavier and faster in pace. 'Haru..' **

**PLEASE REVIEW :) **

**I have another story called Crossroads so give that a read also! :) **

**Next Chapter: MakoRin? **


	4. MakoHaru I

Haru's P.O.V

Rin? Oh yeah that's right, he showed himself at the pool area last night but after that I don't remember anything until this morning where Makoto wasn't in the room. It felt strange that Makoto was not in my close surroundings so I called up Gou who was going to call all the group members anyway for the meeting I currently am in

And here I am now. What's Rin done with Makoto? My breaths are heavy and my best friend is looking at me with eyes of concern. I try to slower my breathing rate but I can't. I get up and walk out. I hear Gou shouting at me to come back but I don't. I hope the others don't follow me, especially Makoto.

I run down the hallways and try to find Rin but he's nowhere to be seen, I then check the pool and nothing, eventually I check the roof and there he is.

'Rin!' I shout. He turns around and gives me that look, the look that i'm his property. He walks over to me but I keep walking back until my back is against the balcony and can't walk back anymore.

'Haru, what's wrong?'

'I don't love you Rin.'

Rin's face tenses up and sometimes that frightens me but a apart of me finds it a little arousing, 'move!' I shout. He doesn't listen but instead he brings his mouth closer to mine and blocks the words coming out of my mouth. His lips clash with mine and hold their place, his lips don't want to leave mine and I feel awkward. His eyes are close and my eyes are open, I then hear a noise, footsteps, I turn and look and see Makoto. The sight of Makoto gives me the strength to push his lips off mine. Before I can run to Makoto he's gone. I turn around and look back at the boy who just kissed me, 'don't come near me again!'

Rin looks hurt as I say the words but he deserves it, I don't love him and he needs to accept that, sure the boy is attractive and I don't think anyone could argue with that but he was not Makoto.

I run down the stairs, and bump into Nagisa and Rei…

**'**Where's Makoto?'

'Haru-chan what do you mean?' I sigh at the blonde, he can be such a brat at times, like what the fuck does he think I mean?

'Where is he?' I shout causing Nagisa to take a step back.

Rei answers me, 'I think he went downstairs.'

I rush downstairs making my way to the bottom floor, not taking the lift just incase I miss him. I then run into Gou who looks worried, 'where's Makoto?' I ask.

'He just walked out the hotel, he's not even wearing a disguise. He's going to get mobbed.'

I sigh, she's right. I run outside and hail a taxi. I pay the driver money to just drive around the area but it's hard to find him, there's so many people in the area. We eventually come to a mob of people, between the gaps of people I see Makoto who has the biggest worried look on his face. I throw a few cash notes at the driver, 'beep the horn and drive towards the crowd.'

'urgh-uh-uh I will-h-hit them if I-I do that…'

**'**Just make it look like you're going to.' My eyes narrow.

He nods and takes the money. As he does that I duck down so no one can see me through the windows. 'I see your friend, what do you want me to do?'

'Gesture for him to come in!'

The taxi driver gestures and I hear the front passenger car door open. Makoto enters the car. The mob disperse as if they were zombies who had just finished with a meal.

The car starts driving and the taxi driver doesn't mention that i'm in the backseat.

'Makoto.' I hiss, causing Makoto to jump a little out of his skin.

'Haru..what are you doing here?'

'Saving you, what were you thinking?'

Makoto sighs, 'nothing just fancied a walk.'

'It's not nothing Makoto/'

The conversation goes silent, like the moment of sulkiness small children go through after a massive tantrum. Do I tell him that I don't like Rin? But what will that matter? It's not like he's going to jump in my arms and tell me something like a 'thank you'. I sigh, I have an urge to tell him anyway and my brain listens to the deep inner urge.

'I don't love Rin.'

Makoto turns around and smiles at me, 'you sure Haru-chan, you can tell me, don't have to hide that you're gay?'

What? He thinks i'm trying to hide my relationship with Rin so that he doesn't notice that i'm gay. I shrug, 'Makoto, I don't love Rin and I swear on that.'

His eyes widen and the look of confusion forms on his face, 'then why were you two kissing?'

'He kissed me and I tried to push him off but I couldn't.'

He seems not bothered for what I had to say. 'Don't you believe me?'

He doesn't answer. This is not like Mako, he usually believes me and is very open to what I have to say.

'Rin told me last night that you kissed him back a few weeks..'

My eyes widen and my breaths start to race again, 'I d-don't love Rin.' I repeat.

He sighs and ignores me and gets out the car as we reach the hotel leaving me to pay the money to the driver. I soon become frustrated. As he walks back in the hotel he heads to his room and closes the door. I can't get in. I sigh again for the thousandth time of the day and start walking to Gou's room. As I knock and she let's me in I see Rin again…

My breathing rate increases but this time along with my heart beat, my anger builds up inside of me but nothing leaves my mouth. What do I tell Rin? Especially I can't say anything that Gou is here. I instead refrain myself.

Rin does the talking. 'Where'd you go Haru?' He smirks after the question.

I shrug. 'I felt like going for a walk.' I say each word staring into his eyes with anger.

'Oh, I heard Makoto got into a bit of trouble down there, is he okay?' Gou nods, she must have heard too. I wonder if she's angry?

My head feels confused. Is Rin actually worried about Makoto? Well he would be they are friend, I just keep seeing them as enemies because those two boys are in my love life.

I nod.

'Well i'm glad to hear that. I've got to go off to rehearsals with my band so maybe catch you later, when will I see you again?'

I go to answer but Gou interrupts, 'The Asian Pop Award Show.'

I gasp a little, oh yeah that's close, in fact it's in two days and both of our bands are up for awards. I remember a few days ago, Nagisa was jumping up and down as he was finally going to meet his favourite k-pop bands such as EXO, SHINee and Superjunior whilst Rei was just looking forward to meeting 2NE1, BIGBANG and Epik High.

As for Makoto and myself, we were fans of Cube's artists such as BEAST, Trouble Maker and 4minute.

I refocus and see Rin walking towards me. Naturally he's heading for the door as it's behind me but as he is right beside my ear he whispers, 'see you soon babe.'

I roll my eyes and am thankful when he leaves the room.

'Are you and big brother okay?' Gou asks. I nod. 'We're perfectly okay.'

I head to my room with the key Gou gives me and enter it and there I see him, Makoto laying on the bed staring at the ceiling as if he is deep into thought. He doesn't look likes he's doing well causing my heart to feel as if it's falling.

'Makoto.' I say but he turns around. It's too weird seeing Makoto like this. I walk closer to the bed and lay on it. 'Makoto.' I say again but this time he turns to look at me. His facial expression looks down. I don't get it, why's he so down? I mean it's not like me kissing Rin would matter to him as he doesn't like Rin or me for that matter. I sigh and go to open my mouth to further explain the situation but another urge rises in my body and again, my brain listens. I move forward closer to Makoto's face, the distance between our two faces is closing. As there is barely an inch between us, I don't hesitate but to push my lips against his lips…

**REVIEW :D AND FAV :D **

**MakoHaru happened. :D Woo! _**

**Yeah I notice I put Kpop bands in there but you're going to have to picture them as animated characters :D A little animated G-Dragon for example! :)**

**Next Chapter: MakoHaru Turbalence**


	5. Disappear

Makoto's P.O.V

Am I dreaming, I wonder as my best friend's lips collide with mine. I feel like it's heaven but the heaven turns to hell as he pulls away and runs out the room. 'Haru.' I shout out but he keeps on going off. His face looked bright red.

I run out the room but he's not in the hallway, I check Nagisa's and Rei's room but he's not there. I know Samezuka have checked out so he won't be there. Where could he be? I run down to the lobby and he's not there. What if he's gone outside the hotel for a walk or something? I run to the receptionist and try to catch my breath as I get to the desk.

'Have you seen Haru?'' I reply whilst showing them an image of my friend just in case they're not aware of who we are.

'Yes, I seen him get into a taxi.'

Shit, I grab my phone and call him. I should of done it earlier but I guess I was too occupied in looking for Haru, he doesn't answer it. I call again but no answer, and again but like always, no answer.

Why'd he run out? Am I a bad kisser? Was he embarrassed? He's the one who kissed me so I don't get why he would be embarrassed..

As I think about embarrassment, my face begins to heat up. Why would he kiss me? I don't think he would like me because he's not gay but then again Rin. He likes Rin so I guess he's bisexual…He denies he doesn't like Rin but surely he does, but then again he told me he doesn't like him and then kissed me straight after, like what even.

I walk out and get in a taxi which takes me around the area, I search for Haru, looking in other taxi's but no sign, I look on the streets, no sign and I look through the shop windows, and still no sign…

My phone rings, my heart beats faster as I think it's Haru but it's just Gou. Wow, just Gou, she'd kill me if I ever said that. 'Just Gou.'

I answer the phone, 'Makoto-senpai, I need you and Haruka senpai to come back, I need to talk to all of you guys.'

'Uhmmm,' I don't want to tell her that Haru is missing but she's our manager and she will find out sooner than later, 'he's kind of missing.'

Her voice increases in pitch and speed, 'you find him now! I'm fed up with you guys just walking off and the other having to find each other.'

I sigh.

'I'll call him but whilst I do that, you go and find him!'

I hang up and continue my search.

Half an hour passes and nothing. I call Gou up and she says he hasn't came back yet. I'm getting concerned. I call Haru up again but no answer. I head back to the hotel to see Rei, Nagisa and Gou in the lobby looking really concerned.

I look up at them. 'What's wrong?' I ask in a panic.

'Haru has gone to Tokyo, back to his apartment.' Gou answers causing me to feel startled.

'What?' I ask. They don't answer as they're in shock. 'Why would he do that?' I ask another question which gets ignored.

I call him up but no answer. 'It's useless, we've tried calling him but he won't do anything.'

I scratch my head in frustration, what on earth is he doing.

'Does Haru-chan hate us?' Nagisa asks looking at Gou, his voice is down and he sounds like he's about to tear up and honestly I can relate, i'm fighting to keep my tears in as I think i'm the reason that made him go home. Was he ashamed of what he did? Am I disgusting?

'Gou, Nagisa, Rei, i'm going to Tokyo to talk to him.'

'Makoto senpai' Rei says in awe.

'I have to get him back, I'll be back by morning Gou.'

She nods, she knows that she needs Haru back here..

'I wanna come too!' Nagisa exclaims, but Gou shuts him down and says that I should only go, all the band going would not be good for news headlines.

I nod and start to walk away and to a taxi but Gou pulls me back.

'Well, Makoto-senpai, you can't go like that. You need some clothes to disguise you, I don't want some scandal going on between you and Haru.'

I tense up at the last three words.

Nagisa and Rei say goodbye and head off to their room whilst Gou and I run to her room. As we enter her room she opens a suitcase which has clothes that none of us really wear. 'Wear this grey jacket, black trousers and but this black baseball cap on.'

I nod and put the clothes on in my room of course. It's not too long after that I say my goodbyes to Gou for the night before heading to the airport. As I head to the airport I feel like calling Kisumi but Haru doesn't seem to get along with him, I don't know why that is...

I finally get on the plane, the journey seems slow as I just want to see Haru…I wonder if he likes me still? Am I that disgusting that he has to run away? A tear falls down my face…Even though he may think i'm disgusting, he's still a member of the band and no one else should suffer, if anyone has to quit it will be me…

The plane lands and i'm in the first taxi to Haru's apartment. It's cold and dark outdoors and I can see the cosy light glowing through the small gap between the front door and the floor.

I knock on the door..

He doesn't answer.

I knock again but no answer.

I keep knocking and eventually he answers.

'Maka-'

I interrupt him saying my name by crashing my lips against his soft lips...

**Sorry that it's short but hey I released two chapters today :)**

** s/10725640/1/Sakura-Chiru**


	6. Appear

Haru's P.O.V

His lips feel good against my lips, I don't want to leave them but we do for breath, shortly they collide again. The kissing intensifies and I feel my body being pushed towards my bedroom. Makoto's strong push towards the bedroom leads me landing on the bed. As I land our lips are still connected and have not parted.

Soon enough his lips do depart from me and he blushes as he looks into my eyes. 'I-I love you.' Those three words send an electrical rush through my veins, goose bumps appear on my arm and my hearts starts to race. My body is becoming heated, I try to tell him I love him back but I run out of time. His lips land on mine.

As his lips clash with mine, does this mean he likes me? Well he just did say he loved me and he did kiss me before this at the hotel. It's so confusing. Then again he did seem hurt about Rin? Was he jealous? No, he can't be jealous. There would be no reason. I blush at the thought of Makoto being jealous, the blushing adds extra heat to my red face.

Makoto is on top of me, my eyes are closed and his lips are against my lips. His hands now play their part in the scene, I feel his hand slide underneath my shirt, I do not flinch, as they are warm. It feels nice, his warm gentle hands sliding across my stomach. As he goes near my belly button, I tense up as I'm ticklish there. He keeps getting closer, I'm aroused and about to laugh, I hope he slides over and goes back up towards my chest or go down lower towards my…

He doesn't reach my belly button though and my embarrassment becomes non-existent. I hear his phone ring; I grab it out of his pocket of his grey denim skinny jeans and throw the phone to the floor. It keeps ringing out be we ignore it. Makoto doesn't care and I don't care, we're too into the moment I guess.

The phone stops ringing but it rings out again, we ignore it but surely enough it rings again. I sigh and I hear Makoto do the same. He pulls away from me and answers the phone. I lay on the bed myself and stare at him answering the phone.

'Hey Gou..' I hear, it's our manager, she's probably checking up on me I guess as Makoto was sent hear to see if I was okay.'

I feel like Gou is shouting at him as my boyfriend's facial expression is all over the place. Wait, boyfriend. I just called him my boyfriend. Is he my boyfriend? I don't know, like I kissed him at the hotel and he's kissing me now. Surely enough that makes us a couple right? I do not know and I am becoming a bit bothered. The call ends and I look up at him.

'We have to go back to Osaka. The rest of the band is waiting and we got an award show to go to soon which is not long and we've got to rehearse as we're performing. You are apart of the band still?'

I look up to Makoto, my eyes widen, and 'yes' I say with the usual blank expression smacked across my face. He let's out a gentle smile and gestures for me to pack again.

I get ready in my room and see Makoto waiting by the door with his suitcase that he brought already.

We leave my apartment and there is a car waiting for us on the ground level. As we make our way down the hallways my hand draws closer to Makoto's before grabbing it. Expecting him to squeeze my hand he doesn't but rather lets go immediately. 'We are going to get seen Haru.' He says in a sad tone.

'Not our problem' I reply, not caring but I look towards him and he does look a little scared of it so I accept it and don't put my hand with his and anyway, that's boyfriend stuff right? I'm not his boyfriend, I don't think I am, I do love him and want him to be my boyfriend so I should really ask. If he's kissed me it proves he has feelings for me. I turn to him and get ready to ask him but realise not now. A thought of doing it in a special way comes across my mind.

If he says no, then I guess it won't be too awkward as he has kissed me and that's kind of a barrier to hide from the awkwardness.

We get to the airport and are shortly on the plane to Osaka. We are in business class and my boyfriend; I mean Makoto is taking great use of the services. His tall body is fast asleep on the lie flat seat. I can't help but find it cute that he has to curl up, as his body isn't small enough for the chair. He must be tired from all that travelling.

I try to sleep and eventually I do. We manage to land in the early hours of the morning. As we get off the plane we put some accessories on like hats to help hide our identities. We do not want anyone to know who we are as it would create a media frenzy.

We head to the hotel and are there by eight in the morning, we head to a function room where Makoto says they're all waiting for us to meet them and he's right, they all are there. As we walk through the doors they all look so happy to see us especially Nagisa who runs towards me and embraces me in a tight hug. 'Makoto' I say, looking towards my boyfriend, I mean friend.

'It's so nice to see you Haruka senpai' Gou says. I look and see Makoto smiling, I try to but it's too much effort. I nod and she smiles back, I guess nodding is enough. Rei is next and tells me that he's happy to see me. Although I'm not smiling, I feel so happy from the inside knowing that all my band mates care about me and of course, our manager Gou.

'Haruka senpai…Makoto senpai, aren't you guys tired from travelling?'

'No we're fine, we slept on the plane.'

I look at Gou as Makoto says that, I notice a bit of anger in her face; she must have not liked the expense of the bands income going towards pointless flights. I smile a little inside; her anger can be a tad cute.

'Okay guys, that's good because we've got a van downstairs waiting to take us to a venue just so we can rehearse, the stage is setup for what it will look like at the awards shows.'

We all nod and head to the van, with Nagisa bolting it down the hallway Rei follows not far behind. Gou is behind the two whilst Makoto and myself walk slowly behind everyone. It's a quiet walk and thoughts are running through my mind. I wonder if thoughts about the two of us are rushing through his mind too?

The journey to the venue is awkward as Nagisa and Rei talk to each other throughout the trip whilst Gou is making management related calls. Makoto and I are quiet. I don't like silence and I feel like he may be mad at me but if he is at what? There is nothing for him to be mad at me.

'Do you think we will win an award? I ask my boyfriend…I mean…Makoto.

'Yes, I think we will win many.' He says with a gentle smile looing at me, it was sincere meaning that he is defiantly not mad with me.

We get to the venue and head on to the stage. I notice that there are sound, lighting and many other types of crew here to help us rehearse.

'Guys you are going to play Splash Free! You will be able to dance as you like with whoever you like from the band onstage but please incorporate the swimming into it, it will help market the album.'

'Sure Gou-san!' Nagisa jumping up in the air with excitement, the rest of use, Rei, Makoto and myself just nod.

The music starts playing and we start rehearsing, as we sing, Nagisa starts to dance with Rei, which will help the Reigisa shippers out there that's for sure, Makoto and I laugh at the site, yes I actually laughed too.

I am aware that there is MakoHaru shippers out there and I want to dance close to him and so I do, I see him blush a little and I blush a little too but I take control of my movements and the dance allows me to take control of his movements. Our movements are close to each other's and so are our bodies. We become so intense that we dance for a few seconds once the song is finished as we become lost in dance, we only stop when I hear Nagisa gasp.

'What?' I say to him.

'You and Makoto look so close in that, you two truly could be a couple.'

Makoto's face and my face turn red within seconds, was it to extreme? Should I lower it down, I don't want Makoto to get embarrassed or anxious that people will think we're actually a couple.

I guess I should tone it down a little, enough for our fans to ship us still I guess.

We repeat rehearsing and mine and Makoto's dancing still goes on but our bodies aren't so close to each other. Eventually the rehearsal stops and Gou informs us that we're ready for the awards show tomorrow.

'It's going to be a big night.' She says…


	7. Reappear

We walk onto the red carpet, I can hear fans screaming our name, I want to stop and say hi to them but security is pushing the band including myself to the door. I look back and notice that Gou is casually walking, fans are screaming at her, as she is such a great manager, such a great manager that YG may be giving her a top job, I don't know.

I can't see Haru; he must be ahead of me. Each moment of the day, I feel like Haru has crossed my mind. The kiss at the hotel, the kiss at his apartment and the attempt to grab my hand, does he love me? I hope he does and maybe I should ask him out but I don't think I have the confidence….

I sigh.

Our band are the final act of the evening, it was a close one as BIGBANG were meant to finish the show off but their management opted for the opening. We sit down at the table that has enough seating for the band and Gou. I look at the many seats and think wear to sit but as I look up I see Haru sitting down, I see his eyes point to the chair next to him suggesting that I sit next to him, I can't help but smile. I love him so much, I just wish I could be his boyfriend and do romantic things but I don't think that could happen.

I finally sit down next to Haru and as I do, I feel a hand squeeze my hand, it's under the table and surely no one can see, I squeeze it back.

I look ahead and Nagisa is straight into the food whilst Rei is looking at him in disgust.

'Is Nagisa's eating not beautiful enough for you Rei?' I joke causing Rei to look up at me and smile whilst readjusting his glasses. Gou is too busy on her phone yet again, I wonder what she is doing, and she is always working.

I look behind me and notice a big table empty, I wonder who will sit there? SHINee, BIGBANG, Infinite, f(x)? There's too little seats for EXO or Super Junior so that rules them out, I scratch my hair and wonder in curiosity that's going to sit there. Shortly my curiosity is answered, I see a band of four boys making there way to the table, I gulp, it's Rin. As soon as my eyes lay there eyes on him I start to feel uncomfortable, memories come back from the other night where he told me that he kissed Haru out. Haru's my boyfriend, he can't do that, wait, he's not my boyfriend but still, he's a very close friend who doesn't need Rin.

I look at Haru and notice him turn to look at Rin, my heart beats anxiously, and I do not feel stable. Rin meet's Haru's glance and winks at him. My feelings of unease travel through my body and cause me to squeeze grab Haru's hand and squeeze it, the attention goes back to me.

'Sorry, I forgot Rin was coming!' Haru mumbles, enough for me to hear but no one else.

'It's okay..' I say even though it's not okay.

As the night starts rolling, Rin does not catch Haru's attention and I feel better, is he doing this for me? I look at Nagisa's he's still eating, some people love food that much, Rei is looking at Nagisa with disgust still… Haru's eyes are focused towards the stage, mine should be too but my mind is ablaze with thoughts, some positive and some negative… At various points I notice Gou run between our table and Samezuka's table as Rin is her brother.

I get bored as performances occur and awards are read out that do not have much relevance to me, but I keep a gentle smile on my face to show respect to the many artists that have attended.

Eventually, an award that we are nominated for gets read out. 'The Nominees for Best New Boy Band are…'

I look forward and notice that it's a girl from Scandal reading them. I feel tense and for the first time tonight, my thoughts have gone directly focused on winning the award, I look around and notice that everyone looks tense Including Gou. I look at Haru's tense face and I blush a little realizing how cute he looks when he blushes. Focus Makoto…

The girl starts reading out the nominees, 'GOT7, SEIKHO, -'

With each name, a song from the band plays and you can hear the fans cheer, also each name makes me feel more tense, I can't help but wonder if the rest of our band are thinking the same,

She continues reading the last names 'Samezuka, JSK and Iwatobi Splash.'

I hold my breath as she reads out the winner.

'And the winner is…..IWATOBI SPLASH!'

Nagisa jumps up immediately and I follow, Rei and Haru slowly make it to there feet. Gou cheers and grabs us and pushes us towards the stage to accept the award.

I forget who would talk if we won the award but the blonde gets hold of the mic and Rei grabs the award, I guess they'll be doing it.

'Thank you to our fans, our label, our staff, our manager Gou who is amazingly amazing and lastly thank you to my band mates who have been amazing to work with. I never thought I'd be hear, a few months ago I was preparing to swim for regionals and maybe nationals.

I bow in a line with the rest of the band and my manager before heading to our seats. As we head back I see Rin wink at Haru, some frustration runs through my body channels but I take a big breath and it goes.

Minutes later Samezuka win an award for best vocalist with Rin Matsuoka, I smile at him and try to be happy for him as he is my friend even though he has a thing for my boyfriend, I mean Haru.

The show continues and we win another award for best choreography but as we get to the stage we hear chants, 'makoharu makoharu, reigisa, reigisa.' It's the fans shipping us. I feel awkward as I feel like they've found out about the thing between Haru and I but then realise it's just our ship. I smile it off but Haru turns to me and strokes my cheek in front of everyone, the whole audience. I begin to blush mega bad causing me to bow quick and walk to our seats at a fast pace.

As we sit down, I mumble to Haru 'what was that Haru?'

'Fan service' he replies with the blankest of facial expressions. I sigh and continue to watch the last of the awards to be presented.

It's nearly the end of the night and we have to perform, we head backstage and get ready. I ensure all my clothes are on; we are all wearing trunks for our 'splash free' song. Haru is going to dance emphasizing his triceps whilst I emphasis my back muscles.

We are about to head onstage, the lights dim and the crowd increases their volume. I hear many chants, some for 'Nagisa' and some for 'MakoHaru'

The music starts playing and we run on stage whilst pretending to swim, we're topless and this seems to make the fans extra loud. I look at the screens, which have fan cams on and notice Rin is on their and his band; they all look at us with gasped expressions.

We sing and we dance through the song, it gets to the last verse and chorus, the end is in sight.

I move to the front of the stage as my lines are up but as I do I feel cold hands touch my torso. I look behind and Haru is directly behind me dancing millimeters close to me. I blush and hope he backs off but he doesn't, he strokes his hand down the sides of my body and brings his face to the side of my face. I don't know what to do, I want to run off stage but my body just plays along without my mind's permission.

Eventually the song finishes and I bow quickly for the second time of the night before running off.

I run backstage embarrassed creating distance the rest of the band and myself. I manage to find an empty dressing room to hide in. I enter, lock the door, and fall to the ground and lean my back against the door.

I feel frustration, I liked Haru being that close to me but what was everyone else thinking. It will be bad if people found out, not only for me but for him too and even the rest of the band. I would be responsible! I feel anger with myself but love for Haru fighting within side of me, I don't know what to do, I feel tears falling from my eyes and it feels nice, it's relief. All I've done is smile gently, a fake smile at people, not truly being able to hide my expressions; such as the two times Rin has winked at Haru this evening.

I close my eyes and bring my head to my knees before hearing a knock on the door.

'I'm busy.' I say thinking it's one of my band mates but it's not.

'No you're not.' Says the voice in reply.

The voice sounds familiar and soon enough a light bulb flashes in my head, it's Kisumi. I quickly dry my tears, put on a fake smile yet again, and open the door.

I see Kisumi wearing his school uniform still entering the door.

'Kisumi how did you get here, you're far away from home.'

'Travelled hear just to see you guys perform, and besides you taught my little brother backstroke, I owe you that much!'

I giggle a little; Kisumi always makes me smile naturally somehow.

It goes silent for a few seconds before the pink haired boy opens his mouth.

'So what's wrong?'

I gasp, 'there is nothing wrong!'

'Makoto, I know you that much to know when something is wrong so please tell me…'

I sigh quietly, I want to tell him but I can't. I struggled to tell Haru, in fact I never really did, it was just communication in the form of kissing.'

'It's complicated..' I reply.

'You were always one to hide your feelings..' he says whilst smiling and walking closer to me. I smile back, his eyes stare right into my eyes. It goes silent and his mouth begins to slowly open, I think he is yawning but he't not, he grabs my collar to pull my head down a little and places his lips gently onto mine.

**Enter Kisumi!**

**Sorry that was a bad chapter but I will try to make it better….somehow O.O **

**Please Review! **

**Next Chapter: Kisumi's Painful Mistake - **


	8. Backstage Affair

Haru's P.O.V

Our performance finishes and by the time I turn around I see Makoto in the distance running backstage. I don't know what to feel, he looks embarrassed? I run past Nagisa and Rei and chase after him, I'm sorry if I was a little close to him in front of everyone, I know how uptight he is about that and I don't blame him. I run through halls backstage, opening each door as they enter my sight. When I enter the room it's either empty or filled with people I am not looking for.

I'm getting out of breath, I want Makoto, I need Makoto…

I keep looking and ten minutes later I'm still looking. I'm about to give up, I go into a make-up room and it's empty, I see a sit and decide to sit down and catch my breath. I close my eyes and think where Makoto would go but nothing arises in my mind.

Frustration begins to rise in my body but it goes quickly as I hear a knock on the door, it's Makoto I think! I get up excited thinking I've found him but as I open the door my excitement turns to disappointment, it's Rin.

I go to shut the door but he places his foot in the way. 'Don't be so mean Haru.'

I sigh and walk back to my seat, I do not want to talk to him right now.

'Haru-'

I ignore.

'Haru' he repeats. I continue to ignore.

'Haru!' Rin shouts. His voice is loud and seems frustrated but I don't care, I continue to ignore him, and to make it clear that I don't want to be bothered I bring my knees up to my chest on the chair before placing my head on my knees allowing my eyes only to see darkness.

'Haru..' I can't block the noise out though…

It goes silent for a few minutes, I don't near another Haru, does he get the message? I breathe a short sigh of relief as I begin to hear footsteps hopefully meaning that he's leaving but I'm wrong, the footsteps are getting closer.

I then feel a hand grab my chin and pull it up, my eyes are forced open and I see Rin's face directly in front of me. His fiery rage red eyes stare right into my soul, I feel awkward.

'Rin…' I utter…

He doesn't reply…

I go to repeat myself but before I can finish the word, his lips latch onto mine. As my lips become welcomed with his, my brain gives the orders to refuse to give in giving me the strength to push him off me and back against the wall. As his body smacks against the wall, Rin gasps. I don't show any emotion but get ready to walk out the room. As I do, I get pushed back by Rin's powerful grip… The force of his grip swings my body back around so it's facing the red haired boy, and yet again no words but actions. As soon as my body is directly in front of him he kisses me again. Luckily I get the strength to push him off again but this time I make a run for the door and luckily I get there before he can grab me. I open the door and run out, as I do I hear him mutter a few words, 'Makoto doesn't deserve you.'

I brush off the comment because it's me who doesn't deserve Makoto, wait, how does Rin know about Makoto and I. I sigh but leave that care behind as my main focus in finding Makoto.

Eventually I get to a room that I haven't checked, I hear voices from outside, one of them Makoto's. I open the door immediately; desperate to find my boyfriend, well I mean Makoto, but as I open the door, I open a door to disappointment for the second time of the day, but this time I feel like I've been stabbed. I gasp whilst I look at them in front of me, connecting their lips, I look at Makoto and Kisumi give each other passion. I feel like I'm about to throw up… As I stand there the two split from each other and Makoto is bright red in embarrassment whilst Kisumi smirks, 'later Makoto, I've got to head off.' Kisumi walks past me leaving Makoto and myself in the room, it gets awkward, we're both silent.

'Haru…I can explain.'  
I feel sick, I don't want to hear it, I turn around and head towards the toilets. As I enter the nearest toilets, I enter a cubicle and puke my vomit and feelings down the bowl. Vomit is not the only thing leaving my body, my eyes let out tears. Kisumi, I hate him, he's always had a thing for Makoto, I just know it.

My sadness turns to frustration causing my first to punch the cubical door. My tears are creating a flood, my vomit has gone but I feel like more needs to be puked.

As I cry, I hear a voice behind me, it's Makoto, 'Haru, it's not what you think.' I turn around and look him directly in the eyes/

'Don't..' I utter, not wanting to hear any of it.

'He kissed me, that was it!

I ignore it, it can't be true, he likes Kisumi surely. I sigh. 'Leave Makoto'

'No!' He replies..

'Leave.' I repeat, this time getting louder.

'No.' And this time he is louder.

'Leave Makoto, go back to Kisumi!' I shout whilst punching the door in frustration. I'm not usually like this, my body is paying for it, my breath is going and I feel like I'm going to collapse.

Makoto smiles at me, 'what are you smiling for?'

'I love you Haru and only you.'

'Makoto.' I reply with my eyes widening. His gentle smile is still there causing me to feel better. I swear no matter how bad I feel, his smile can make me feel better..

I don't show him that it's working; I look at him with a blank facial expression and don't say anything but all it does is make his smile bigger.

'Haru, I love you'

Those three words cause a tear to leave my eye, whether it's from happiness this time, I don't know… A few days ago I was praying that he would love me and I still do pray that he does but now that I have him it's like I can't have him, Rin wants me and Kisumi wants him, that's not fair!

I go to lick my lips but I taste vomit, I pull a disgusted face at the horrid taste. Makoto smiles at me and walks towards me, 'Haru what are we going to do about you?'

My boyfriend, I mean Makoto, grabs my hand and brings me to the sink before lifting me onto the worktop. As I sit on the worktop near the sink I am amazed at Makoto's tallness, he's so tall.

I watch as Makoto gets the tap running and then tissues from a cubicle. He cleans my mouth from remaining vomit before wetting his hand to wipe away my tear marks.

His caring side is one of the main features why I love Makoto so much, my heart is beating so fast, especially the brushing his hand across my face to clean my tear marks.

'Makoto.' I utter

'Yes?'

'I…I love you,' I say before kissing the gentle giant!

**Sorry it was bad, I don't know why I'm writing fanfic whilst feeling sleepy. Probably a few mistakes so forgive me!**

**Thanks for the reviews so far they mean a lot :) **


	9. BORING CHAPTER FEEL FREE TO SKIP IT

**Makoto's P.O.V**

'Haru-chan, Mako-chan,' shouts a loud voice, I quickly pull away from my boyfriend, I mean Haru and act natural, expecting for the voice to come closer and for the owner of the voice to show. It sounded like Nagisa's so I expect him.

Haru and I wait quietly and awkwardly; none of us know what to say. The voice sounded like he was looking for us. We wait for a few minutes and the blonde shows, 'there you are you two, Gou wants to see you now at our dressing room, she said its important."

'Important?' I ask Nagisa.

'I don't know but what if it's bad.?' Nagsia replies asking a question.

All three of us sigh knowing that whatever Gou is going to tell us is bad, it's probably we weren't good enough tonight or we need to put more effort into something. Whenever she tells us to see her and it's important it's just always not been great.

I smile gently at Haru and Nagisa and gesture for us to walk to Gou.

It's awkward and quiet, I'm walking with a boy that loves me and has often shown that to me lately by kissing me but he's not my boyfriend. On the other hand, I'm also walking with a boy that does not probably know that he's walking with two flaming homosexuals who like each other quite a bit. I look at Haru and he has the usual blank expression of not caring about anything, I look at Nagisa and he's just smiling but for some reason not saying anything, maybe deep down he is scared for what Gou is going to talk about.

I break the silence, 'where's Rei?' Nagisa jumps at the answer and starts acting suspiciously, 'he said he needed to go to the bathroom and said he will meet us later at the – uhm- the-ehh place where Gou is meeting us.'

Haru looks at oddly, raising a brow, 'weird.' I hear him utter, I let out a gentle laugh and keep walking towards our destination.

As we get there, Nagisa is right, Rei meets us along with Gou.

'What is it Gou-san?' Nagisa asks sounding a little anxious.

'Well…you guys have worked really hard latel-'

'But we haven't worked good enough?' Rei asks interrupting, knowing that she is about to moan at us.

'No…You guys have worked hard lately so I've realized that have got a few days break of no concerts or anything, so I've booked us a trip to the island of Bali for some well earned rest. You can choose to stay low if you want and not get mobbed by fans or you can show your identity, I don't think the press can't have a go at me for letting you guys have a break, just don't make a fool out of yourselves publically!'

We al react with excitement to this, even Haru who has a blank facial expression but I can sense that he is bursting with joy from the inside, I don't know how I can sense, I just can! Nagisa however is the most excited as he keeps jumping up and down.

'Thank you Gou!' we all shout in unison..

'But there's one thing, we leave now, the flight later tonight is the only one I could get enough seats on for all of us, all of our tour crew will be joining us obviously, they wont stay in same hotel as you and neither will I, I'll be sharing a room in a hotel with some of my friends, we're all going tomorrow though so we may see you around. Call me if you need anything as you guys are pretty useless without me.'

'Great Gou but what about our luggage and passports and other important things?' Rei asks whilst adjusting his glasses.

'All sorted, in the car waiting for you, now you guys best go!'

Nagisa bolts towards the door and Rei follows, I look at Haru and see him smile a little whilst looking me in the eyes, he winks and gestures for us to walk to the car, I blush and I feel a tingle within side me, 'Haru.'

Haru and I get in the car, by the looks of things Haru and I are slow walkers as Rei has read all the documents and knows what flights we're taking.

We get to the airport and get on the plane to Bali. I sit next to Haru whilst Rei and Nagisa sit together behind us, it's business seats which gives us the option to sleep and Nagisa the entertainment of pressing many buttons and ordering food whenever he feels like it.

The plane takes off and the cabin lights are dimmed. I look behind to see Nagisa and Rei fast asleep, I notice how Rei's arm is extended on Nagisa's side causing it to rest against Nagisa's torso.

I pat to look up at them, we both are on our seats looking at the two boys behind us, 'do you ever think that Reigisa could actually happen?'

'I doubt it, I don't think Rei couldn't handle Nagisa.'

I chuckle at this, 'yes Nagisa's eating is not beautiful I suppose.'

We fall back to our seats laughing, well me laughing and Haru smiling. It's nice to see him smile as he rarely does.

Eventually Haru falls asleep, his face faces me when he is asleep and his mouth is open a little, he looks really cute asleep, I want to hold him, cuddle him and tell him that everything will be all right but I can't as I'm on a plane with other passengers.

Several hours pass and I must have fallen asleep as a Nagisa lying on top of me poking me in the forehead awakes me. I look towards Haru to see him shrug, I raise a brow to see if Haru can get him off. I feel awkward, I guess Nagisa doesn't.

'It's time to wake up Mako-chan, we're going to land.'

'Rei…'I utter, and to my luck Rei shows himself. He adjusts his glasses looking frustrated that Nagisa is causing inconvenience. He picks him up and takes him back to his own seat.

I sigh and watch out the window as the plane gets lower and lower to the ground. This trip will be fun…

**Sorry for a boring chapter but I will try to upload one tomorrow that will be interesting…..**

**Next Chapter: Spin the Bottle **


	10. Dangerous Kiss

Haru's P.O.V

I rub my eyes in a hope to get rid of some of the tiredness, even though I slept like a baby on the plane I still feel tired. I look at Makoto and I notice he's doing the same, I wonder if he got any sleep during the flight, probably not knowing that Nagisa may have woken up and caused a nuisance on the plane. Who knows?

Rei opens up a paper with where we are to go, as we walk out the terminal a car is waiting for us along with a driver, we get in and are taken to our hotel. It's just like any hotel to us but this time we are having a break and we will get to chill, I hope Gou made sure there is a pool because water is important and if she neglects that, then I don't want her as a manager..

We get to reception and we are handed four keys, we get a room each. A bit of disappointment swirls around my body as I wanted a room with Makoto to share but I guess it's not to be. Makoto looks at me whilst getting the keys and shrugs.

The four of head to our level and we all settle in our rooms. I enter my room and it's quiet, it's quiet not sharing with anyone, in particular Makoto. I rarely share with Nagisa or Rei. I feel sorry for whoever shares with Nagisa as they must be awake all night but then again…Nagisa does supply good Mackeral.

I strip my clothes off and head into the shower; the hot calm water feels nice against my soft gentle skin. I close my eyes and let out a sigh, I wonder what Makoto is doing in his apartment. Maybe I should go and see? Yeah, I should go and see…

I walk out the shower and place my trunks on before placing going out clothes over. It's important to always wear trunks just incase a pool is sighted or even on a grander scale, a beach, it is Bali after all….

As I open the door, I see Makoto directly in front of me, was he about to knock on the door?

'Nagisa and Rei want to go to the beach and highly insist we go with them!'

I raise a brow, 'or we could stay here and f-'

'And find what's fun to do in this hotel?' Makoto asks with a smile on his face, completely oblivious to what I really was going to say.

'No, let's just go to the beach!'

'Sure Haru-chan! I think they're already there'

Makoto and I head to the beach to meet up with Nagisa and Rei. As I walk to the beach, I see it, I see the large field of ocean blue in front of me, it excites me and my blood is pumping fast. As I walk closer and my feet touch the golden sand, my clothes fall off one by one, right until I'm at my trunks. I begin to run to the beach but a running blonde pulls me back, 'HARU CHAN, MAKO CHAN you made it'.

'Yeah we sure did!' Makoto says with a smile.

'That's good, the water is nice.' Rei says with water drops on his body.

The sight of water on Rei's body and him mentioning it make my blood increase in speed around my body, I run to the water and I hear laughs from behind, must be the three mocking me and my love for water. I get in the water and plunge my head into its surface. I let the water flow around my body and become an inhabitant of the ocean. By the time I look up, I notice that my two friends and boyfriend are with me…I mean my three friends…

I start to panic as Makoto is there, 'Makoto you're in the ocean..'

'It's okay Haru chan.'

'You say you're always okay but are you sure?'

'Yeah as long as I'm with you guys I am.'

I blush a little even though he meant Nagisa and Rei as well.'

All four of us begin to swim around each other and begin splashing each other. It was a playground, a playground with a dolphin, an orca,a butterfly and a penguin.

'Let's have a splashing contest, teams though!'

'Good idea Nagisa.' Makoto replies.

'What are the teams?' Rei asks?

'Well just choose someone!' Nagisa answers.

'Makoto!' Rei, Nagisa and I say in unison. Makoto laughs at how we all say his name in unison, I want to be on his team because it's Makoto and I have feelings for him but the others I think want to go with him because he is tall and strong and therefore good at splashes…

'Mako chan who do you want as your te-

'He's with me.' I interrupt.

'Not fair but okay' Nagisa replies.

Rei nudges the blonde on the shoulder, 'I'm not a bad choice to go with you know.'

'Of course not Rei chan' Nagisa says winking towards his boyfriend, I mean friend. Deep down something is telling me those two are together, I just can't be sure at the moment and I don't want anyone to think that I ship them in real life, especially if they're not actually together. If they are together then I guess it's okay for people to think that I ship the two..

The splash war begins and Nagisa starts creating many small splashes, each of them don't hurt but cause inconvenience. I don't splash and just watch as Makoto slides his arms across the surface of the water causing a giant wave of water towards Nagisa and Rei. The two dive down to hide from the splash and lucky for them they manage to avoid Makoto's wrath.

'Care if I join?' I hear a voice say. I look around and to my surprise I see a red haired boy swimming towards me, behind him is Sousuke, Nitori and Momo. I angle my eyebrows in annoyance that it's Rin. Why is he here? Did Gou tell them we were here?

'Rin chan why are you here?' Nagisa asks.

Rin shrugs, 'Our manager is Gou's friend too, well he's Kisumi, Kisumi just became our manager overnight pretty much. Our old one wanted to become a singer herself..'

'That's so cool.' Rei adds to the conversation.

I look at Makoto and he seems quiet, is it that because Rin Is here or is it because Kisumi is there manager now.

'Rin chan, you can play splash with us, our band against your band.'

'It's on.' Rin replies smirking.

'You're going down Aiichiro.' Nagisa says mocking his former rival in breaststroke and current rival in music.

'We will win and after I can tell Gou about me thrashing you!' Momo says to my boyfriend…I mean…Makoto.

I look towards Sousuke, 'This splash war wont last long.'

'You're right, you're hardly competition.' Rei replies whilst adjusting his goggles. That boy can be sassy sometimes.

I look towards Rin, 'Haru..prepare to lose…again!'

I sigh.

We stand in two lines facing each other, 3.2.1 and splash. We throw splashes at each other, Nagisa is fast at splashing causing Nitori to hide behind Sousuke. Sousuke manages to splash Rei so much that Rei dives in the water to avoid any more damage. Makoto splashes Momo and the red haired boy swims away to the shoreline in a hurry, scared from the power of Makoto's splashes.

Rin and myself continue to keep splashing each other but none of lead and the end is far from sight.

'Haru..'

I look up to Makoto and see him wink at me whist gesturing with his head for me to go behind him. I slowly swim behind the orca and watch as he performs a massive tsunami splash that wipes our Rin, Sousuke and Nitori. I open my mouth in shock, 'wow, that was powerful.'

'I know right.' He replies with a gentle smile.

The eight of us chill on the golden sand for a few hours before it's sunset. It's been awkward and I still feel awkward just sitting around.

'Makoto, it's probably time we leave.'

Makoto nods and we both stand up, 'Nagisa, Rei.' I utter to get them to stand up so we can leave.

'I don't want to leave, can't Rin chan and everyone else stay come back to one of our rooms.'

'No.' I reply coldly.

'Don't be so cold hearted Haru.' Rin says smirking at me. I bet he's enjoying this.

'Nagisa, I and the others would love too, let's head there now!' Rin says smiling to Nagisa.

The walk to the hotel is filled with conversation from everyone, well apart from Makoto, Rin and myself… None of us speak, even Sousuke is speaking more than all three of us put together.

We reach the hotel and decide to go in Rei's room to chill. There is alcohol in the room and music playing. We all sit on the floor and talk about random things. Even though it's awkward with Rin and Makoto here, I can't help but feel less awkward with every sip of alcohol that enters my body.

Eventually, the alcohol lets my body speak loudly and gets me moving my body from side to side whilst listening to the music.

We have all became drunk and someone has suggested we play truth and dare. The bottle is spinning before I know it and Momo is picked for a truth by Rei.

'Least favourite thing about Rin senpai?'

Momo scratches his head, 'there's a lot of things that suck about Rin-senpai!'

Rin shoots a glare at the younger boy causing the rest of the group to laugh.

'I guess the worst thing about Rin senpai is that each time I see his surname I hope to see Gou but it turns out only to be Rin senpai!'

Rin facepalms at the answer before spinning the bottle, the bottle lands on Momo and Nagisa is the truther or darer.

Momo chooses truth.

'Most erotic thought of Gou!'

Rin stands up in annoyance, 'you can't ask that you brat!'

'Yes I can.' Nagisa replies smirking.

I let out a chuckle, it's too funny too hold in, poor Rin, how awkward for him. The others are also laughing too but all seem shocked by my outburst.

I control myself so I can hear the answer.

'Sex on the beach with Gou, her naked body against my naked body makes me so turned on.'

Rin's face is red with embarrassment.

Momo doesn't seem to care for what he just said; maybe he's too drunk?

The truths keep going, some funny and some serious. Shortly, dares enter the circle and we find ourselves making fools of each other.

'Rin, I dare you to kiss Haru.' Momo shouts within the circle.

I gasp at the dare and so does everyone else but Momo.

'No.'

'You have to do it or there is a forfeit that is even worse.'

What could be worse than that?

'Haru just do the dare.' Rin orders, smirking.

I feel uneasy and I look towards Makoto who looks hurt by the dare. What can I do? Ask for the forfeit? But that is worse? The forfeit is probably to do tongue with Rin or even something else…

I sigh and crawl close to Rin. _Forgive me Makoto _I utter in my thoughts.

I move closer to Rin and gently place my lips on his. I go to pull away but his lips want mine to stay. I gesture that I don't want to be kissing him with my arms flapping around but his hands push them down.

I can't get off them.

Eventually he pulls off, 'that was longer than I expected Haru.' Momo shouts.

I sigh, that was not I kissing him. His lips were in control! I look back at Makoto and he looks really hurt now. I also notice that Sousuke looks hurt. I wonder why that is?

I whisper a 'sorry' to Makoto, making that he's the only one to hear it. He gives a gentle smile and focuses his attention back to the game. Was that smile fake? I do not know…

The bottle spins again. This time it lands on Rei and the asker is Nitori.

'uhmm, I'm not good at asking truths but who do you like?'

We all turn to Rei as this all interests us, I wonder he likes, could it be some girl back home at Tokyo or a girl he met at a concert? Who knows? Funny if it's Nagisa, I totally ship it.

'I like Nagisa…'

**Sorry for the 8338 mistakes in this but congrats if you read through this chapter and made it to the end. HIGH FIVE! **

**I wrote this on the train, it feels weird writing on the train but it's the only free time I can so that can be my excuse for mistakes….kinda….**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Come Out to Hospital! – Rei has just blurted out that he likes Nagisa.. How will the group react? How will Nagisa react? Also – The aftermath of the kiss between Rin and Haru, how does Makoto take it the next day and how does Makoto take it when the boy he loves gets rushed to hospital…!**


End file.
